


Visits to Old Friends

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Hustle, NCIS, The Girl from U.N.C.L.E., The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Character Death, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ducky gets a message someone he knows has passed away.<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with any of these fandoms...except for some very old SnapTite models.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. Donald Mallard walked with a cane today, a hat shielding his eyes, a scarf around his neck. He hesitated every so often, checking a note he took from his pocket, pausing to look around, finally reaching his goal, a wooden bench in front of a tombstone marked, Del Florio. Sitting down, he rested both hands on the cane's handle, closing his eyes against the brilliance of the sun. 

"Well." The sardonic voice came from over his shoulder, though Ducky didn't turn to look. "Fancy meeting you like this." 

"I assume you also received a note?" 

Napoleon Solo sat down on the other end of the bench. "I did." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I didn't expect April to die."

"All people die," Ducky said. "And we are all so much older now than we were." 

"April Dancer is - was - something else, though," Napoleon said. 

Ducky turned slightly to face his one-time partner and old friend. "She married, did you know? Had two children, and five grandchildren." 

"You kept up with that?" Napoleon cocked his head slightly. 

"Only those I felt closest to." The corner of Ducky's mouth quirked up.

"I'm afraid to know what you found out about me." 

"Don't worry, I shan't tell." 

They sat in the sunlight for a short time longer. "Well, Illya." Napoleon stood up. "I'm afraid I have to take my leave. My old bones are feeling the change in the weather." He raised his eyes toward the sky, with a series of dark clouds starting to roll in. 

"I suppose that there might be a chance, the next time we receive one of these messages, it might be for one of us." Ducky rose to his feet, as well. 

"Perhaps." Napoleon grinned. "Or perhaps we'll be needed for one final caper." 

Ducky narrowed his eyes. "Do you really think so?" 

Napoleon gave him a mock salute. "I can always hope, my dear Illya." 

"So can I, Napoleon." Ducky watched him walk away before starting off in the opposite direction, wondering what he should tell Abby when she asked him what he did this weekend.


	2. Meetings

They meet, sometimes, for coffee.

Neither remarks on who they used to be.

They don't talk much about what they do now.

If Albert is surprised Ducky isn't married by now, with a collection of photos of his grandchildren, he doesn't let on.

If Ducky is surprised Albert still doesn't get hit notices for paternity suits, he doesn't let on.

Instead, they quietly toast old memories, and the new ones they made, and, maybe, sometimes, wish that U.N.C.L.E. had not been dissolved, and that they hadn't been required to go into witness protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually written some time prior to the previous ficlet. I'd forgotten about it 'til I came across it today.


End file.
